Burn in Hell!/Dialogues
Mia: Clay, any updates on Nodoka’s location.. **Clay: She’s still moving......: **Clay: Wait! She stopped........ **Mia: She finally arrived! **Clay: She’s moving a little..... **Mia: And........ **Clay: She’s still moving, just a bit slower....... **Mia: Ugh............ Many minutes later......... **Clay: She stopped again! **Mia: Did she continue moving..... **Clay: No.... but she may be taking a rest.... we have to wait.... 5 minutes later..... **Mia: We waited for five minutes! I bet you she arrived!! **Clay: Wait! She moved again! **Mia: Are you kidding me! **Clay: But this time she’s moving at circles.. **Clay: ....... **Clay: She stopped....... **Mia: That’s it! Lets go to Nodoka! At a burning shed.... **Mia: Holy moly! That shed is in fire! **Mia: But Nodoka is in here! And probably with her partner, and the money! **Mia: Let’s get in! Chapter 1 *Investigate burning shed (Victim identified: Nodoka Kusama) **Mia: That’s a corpse! That girl burned to death in the shed! **Mia: Are you kidding me! That’s Nodoka, seriously we freed her to find where the money is! And someone sabotaged the plan! **Mia: I bet you who did this must be here partner! Now we have ti waste extra time solving the murder... **Mia: You think we should search this pile of tools, the killer may have hid something in there...... **Mia: I suggest we should speak to Adrian after all he “helped her escape” so we can do Hamida’s plan , and let’s grill Ezekiel a little.. *Talk to Adrian (1 star) **Adrian: Ugh...... my head is hurting me, do you happen to have painkillers..... I dropped my package at the prison, while “helping” Miss Kusama run away.. **Mia: Sorry, I don’t.... also speaking of Nodoka, we found her dead in a shed, someone burnt her alive. **Adrian: She died.... great, so I risked myself helping to find the money, and she ends up dead, I suppose she didn’t make it to where she and the robber hid the money.... **Mia: Sadly.......... **Mia: Anyway, we have to go to investigate her murder.... *Confront Ezekiel on Nodoka’s death (1 star) **Ezekiel: What now! **Mia: Ezekiel Bitch! You are interrogating you for the murder of Nodoka Kusama! **Ezekiel: Nodoka? Isn’t she in jail?! And let me guess I doubt I’m a suspect because of our fling, You’re here accusing me of robbing the bank again, and that Nodoka is “my accomplice”... **Mia: ...... **Ezekiel: I knew it! I bet you you haven’t even found anything which leads you into me at the crime scene! You just used that as an excuse to put me in prison! Bye bye! **Mia: Ugh...... as expected he won’t say anything! *Search pile of tools (1 star) **Mia: These pieces are broken..... we should probably piece them back together... *Fix broken mug (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of tools). **Mia: That’s a mug..... let’s send it to Yoyo, maybe she can tell us something about this.... useless clue.... *Send mug to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer visited Grimsdale University) **Yoyo: , and Mia, you might be surprised when I tell you, that what this that looks like a useless clue, told me something about the killer.... **Mia: You actually managed to make something out of this! **Yoyo: Yes, you see that’s not any mug, you can see by the writing it has ‘I LOVE GRIM U’ makes it special..... **Mia: How come?! **Yoyo: The mug you gave me is one that you can only get from Grimsdale University, of course..... you don’t have to be a student, you can get it as a souvenir by taking a tour in there...... **Yoyo: I doubt that the prison warden allowed Nodoka to have this with her at her cell.... **Mia: So the killer visited Grimsdale University! we’ll take note of this! Later...... **Jones: Officer Mia, , Warden Mallory Banks have given us permission to investigate Nodoka’s cell. **Mia: Let’s check it out! *Investigate victim’s cell. **Mia: As I see.... real prison cells look no better than the ones in movies.... **Mia: Anyway... what did you find.... **Mia: A torn picture... maybe if we fix it we can find something about the victim..... **Mia: ! I recognize that necklace! It looks like Cindy’s do you remember her! **Mia: I haven’t seen her wearing it today.... so that must be hers! *Ask Cindy what she was doing in the victim’s prison cell (1 star) **Cindy: Howdy’ Mia! Thanks for bringing my necklace back! **Mia: You’re welcome Cindy..... we’d like to ask you what it was doing in the victim’s cell..... **Cindy: A university friend of mine asked me to star in a film he’s filming called ‘Final Girl’, which he needs to complete in order to get a job as a movie director, his parents said they won’t pay for another semester..... **Mia: What does it have with Nodoka.... **Cindy: My role was originally meant to be the villain..... but they seen Sally Hooper to be more fit, since she’s the tallest out of the crew, so they chose me to be the final girl instead.. **Cindy: I went to speak to Nodoka and other prisoners to study criminal behavior so my acting would be splendid...... **Mia: We see.... we’ll leave you for now... **Mia: ...... Cindy acting in a film belonging to a group of university students, suggests that she visited Grimsdale University... I’ll add that to her profile.. *Fix torn picture (1 star) **Mia: The photo shows a little girl.... obviously Nodoka... with a grown woman..... **Mia: I recognize the woman! That’s Jones’ wife! Zoe Jones! **Mia: Zoe was Nodoka’s aunt....... I don’t think the chief will like this this.... but we have to make Mrs Jones a suspect...... *Inform Zoe about Nodoka’s death (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn picture) **Zoe: Detectives....... what are you doing in me and my husband’s house... **Mia: Mrs Jones, we sadly inform you that your niece Nodoka Kusama have passed away.... **Zoe: Nodoka died! **Mia: Yes.... she got murdered.... **Zoe (crying): She may have done terrible things! B-but she didn’t deserve this! How did she die! **Mia: She was burned alive... what a way to go indeed.... **Mia: We’ll give you space, but we have to continue our investigation.... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer knows chemistry) **Hasuro: So far every victim in Moneyville other than Miss Yawisai was either a thicc girl, or a hot guy.... **Mia: Yes...... just focus on the autopsy please..... **Hasuro: I looked at the money, and looking at the glass shards I found on it, and the way she died.... I’m afraid you can’t find the murder weapon.... **Mia: Really?! Why! **Hasuro: Because it disappeared! The killer threw a molotov cocktail at her! Once you throw it! It explodes and burns! Leaving no traces of the weapon itself! **Mia: A molotov cocktail?! Who sells that?! **Sploder: No-one sells it! The killer made it themselves! You can do so if you know chemistry! **Hasuro: And before you go, the victims was knocked out! So that means the killer kidnapped her before killing her! **Mia: So the killer knows chemistry, added! Moments later...... **Jones: , please tell me you’ve found the killer, my wife is devastated, and I don’t like the fact she’s a suspect in the murder.... **Mia: We’re doing good...... we know Ezekiel is a student in Grimsdale University, and that Adrian obviously visited it, considering he’s dating someone there.... **Jones: But Zoe also got her degree there in order to become a social worker..... **Clay: ! I hacked the tracking device we used on Nodoka! I know where she was kidnapped! Chapter 2 **Jones: , please tell me you’ve found the killer, my wife is devastated, and I don’t like the fact she’s a suspect in the murder.... **Mia: We’re doing good...... we know Ezekiel is a student in Grimsdale University, and that Adrian obviously visited it, considering he’s dating someone there.... **Jones: But Zoe also got her degree there in order to become a social worker..... **Clay: ! I hacked the tracking device we used on Nodoka! I know where she was kidnapped! **Clay: I’ll send it to you in TerraVista! **Mia: What are we waiting for! ! Let’s go there! *Investigate Woods. **Mia: You found a credit card! Let’s send it to Clay, he may be able to determine the owner! **Mia: A chemistry book....... we know the killer takes chemistry... **Mia: ....... I forgot to mention, Cindy and Adrian are both in our Chemistry class back when we were at Fairview...... **Mia: There are some fibers on the book, maybe can determine whose book is this.... **Mia: And that’s a Grimsdale University badge! That’s obviously a souvenir! There is a sticky, gross substance on it........ let’s collect it and give it to Sploder.... *Examine Grim U badge. **Mia: Now that we collected the substance lets send it to Sploder! *Send sticky substance to Sploder (Killer Attribute: Killer takes painkillers) **Sploder: It’s pretty obvious that thus badge belongs to the killer.... **Sploder: The substance you gave me was saliva, and I was able to find traces of painkillers in there..... **Sploder: The victim didn’t absorb any painkillers per Hasuro, so that means it came from the killer, I added to that to the profile. *Send credit card to Clay. **Clay: I hacked into the bank details of this credit card. **Mia: Good, so who did it belong to. **Clay: The credit card belonged to a certain Philip Hoover, you met him before in a previous murder, he’s taking over his uncle’s job as a bank director, temporarily. **Mia: ! I know this idea is crazy, and the robber is obviously Ezekiel! But Philip has the easiest access to the bank safes, and ge mentioned he needed money to pay for his Gri U semester, what if he stole the money to do so! **Mia: Lets speak to him! *Ask Philip what his credit card was doing in the crime scene. **Philip: I really hope you caught the robber, I’m just too stressed, I used up all my painkillers, ugh..... I can’t wait until Uncle Trevor returns, so I can go back to studying Chemistry, and Geology..... **Mia: Sadly, my friend developed a plan, we performed it, which failed miserably.... and now we have a murder investigation on our hands..... **Philip: Who died?! Assuming by the fact I’m a suspect, it’s someone I know.... **Mia: We have no idea whether you met them or not, but you probably recognize the name: Nodoka Kusama. **Philip: Isn’t that the girl that helped the robber, the one who murdered Camilla Yawisai, she died, huh....... never seen it coming... **Mia: We assume whoever killed her is the robber themselves,... **Philip: So why am I a suspect?! **Mia: You have the easiest access to the bank safes, in addition you told us you needed money for your semester, although our main suspect is some Ezekiel Bitch, there’s still a possibility you done the deed..... **Philip: That’s stupid, now if you mind, Molly wants me to come to her house, Au Revior! *Collect fibers from chemistry book (1 star) **Mia: Now that we collected the fibers, lets send them to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder. **Mia: Were you able to determine what these fibers are.... **Sploder: These purple-indigo fibers you sent me were not from clothes, these were actually hair strands..... **Mia: Hair strands?! **Mia: There is only one suspect with that hair color: Ezekiel Bitch! That here is enough proof to confront him! *Confront Ezekiel about his prescence in the crime scene (1 star) **Ezekiel (holding a glass of water, and a box of painkillers): Can you leave me alone for once!! **Mia: We found your hair samples in the woods! The exact area where the victim was kidnapped before being murdered! **Ezekiel: So......... **Mia: This means we’ll be putting you in custody until we are 100% sure who the killer is! **Ezekiel: You can’t do that! You have no proof! I was studying there! It is much calmer area and- **Mia: We have no proof for an official arrest! But we still have the right to lock you up until further notice! Now shut up, and follow us! Later...... **Mia: Maybe we should take another look at the victim’s cell. *Investigate prison bed. **Mia: That’s a poster of Zoe Jones’ social worker poster, but there are some faded ink on it, let’s recover it! *Recover faded ink on poster (1 star) **Mia: Oh shit! Someone defaced the poster! And looking that it was in the victim’s cell! It was her! **Mia: We have to speak to Zoe...... *Ask Zoe why the victim hated her (1 star) **Mia: Zoe, we found that poster the victim defaced.... **Zoe: I see she still had her grudge on me..... **Mia: Why did she hate you... **Zoe: Because I convinced my brother to stop spoiling her..... **Zoe: You see...... Nodoka have always been spoiled by her parents, they’d buy her whatever her heart desires, which I found a bit too much..... **Zoe: I told my brother to stop doing so, to teach her independence, and she hated me for this, she made my life hell, I had to take painkillers to calm myself down! I never expected that she’d go as far as being involved in a robbery just to get what she wants! **Mia: I see..... I hope your and Jones’ sake you didn’t kill her.... Moments later....... **Hamida: ! Mia! I heard about what happened! **Mia: Yes...... Nodoka got murdered! **Hamida: This is all my fault if I haven’t suggested...... **Mia: Don’t say that you just wanted to help..... **Hamida: I know but...... ugh...... I’ll just make my self useful, I will search the junkyard where Raphael lived, maybe by any chance the robber hid their loot there....... **Mia: The investigation haven’t ended yet.... we still have to find more clues..... **Randall: You’re in luck! The firemen have extinguished the fire on the shed! It is now safe to investigate! Chapter 3 **Hamida: ! Mia! I heard about what happened! **Mia: Yes...... Nodoka got murdered! **Hamida: This is all my fault if I haven’t suggested...... **Mia: Don’t say that you just wanted to help..... **Hamida: I know but...... ugh...... I’ll just make my self useful, I will search the junkyard where Raphael lived, maybe by any chance the robber hid their loot there....... **Mia: The investigation haven’t ended yet.... we still have to find more clues..... **Randall: You’re in luck! The firemen have extinguished the fire on the shed! It is now safe to investigate! **Mia: I guess that means we have to go right now! *Investigate wrecked shed **Mia: Gloves?! How is that going to be helpful- **Mia: You’re right! There is a substance on it! It must have been worn by someone and they went in there! Let’s identify it! *Collect black substance (1 star) **Mia: Ok! Know that we collected it! Let’s examine it! *Identify black substance (1 star) **Mia: The substance you collected was eyeliner...... **Mia: We know one of our suspects wear that! Cindy! She wears a huge amount of it on her face! **Mia: We have to ask her what she was doing in the shed! *Ask Cindy why was she in the shed (1 star) **Mia: Cindy! Can you explain why we found gloves which you have worn, in the shed where the victim died?! **Cindy: I have an explanation: The shed you are talking about is probably my grandpa’s, he works as a woodcutter, and I helped him move it to the shed. **Mia: Your grandfather owned the shed?! Can we speak to him?! **Cindy: He’s dead, I haven’t been in the shed for like 3 months..... **Mia: Oh....erm...... ok......... we’ll leave you alone...... Later............ **Mia: ! We should probably take another look in the kidnapping scene before making an arrest! *Investigate kidnapping scene. **Mia: That booklet! It says ‘How to make a molotov cocktail’ written on it! That must belong to the killer! **Mia: And the rock! It has blood on it! This must have been what the killer used to knock Nodoka out! **Mia: ! We are close at catching our killer! *Collect sample from booklet (1 star) **Mia: There is some strange liquid on it! Let’s send it to Sploder. *Send liquid to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has burn marks) **Sploder: , I analysed the liquid you sent to me, and I can confirm what it is.... **Sploder: The substance is used to relieve the pain coming from burns. **Sploder: The killer must’ve burned themselves while setting the victim on fire.... **Mia: Meaning they have a huge burn on the’r body! I’ll add that to their profile! *Collect creamy substance on rock (1 star) **Mia: I have no idea what that substance is, maybe we can identify it! *Identify creamy substance (1 star) **Mia: The creamy substance turned out to be a cream used for acne prevention.... **Mia: It says that it’s for people with pale skin... **Mia: So that means our killer has pale skin! Let’s take note of that! Later........ **Mia: ! We are ready to catch our killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Ezekiel Bitch! You can not weasel your way out of this, that time, we know you killed Nodoka! **Ezekiel: Come on! You couldn’t prove that I was a robber! So now you accuse me of being something worse: a murderer! *Mia: We have major proof this time: we know the killer has burn marks! **Ezekiel: A burn mark?! So you just decided by the way that Nodoka died, that this burn mark makes me a killer?! **Mia: We know the killer takes painkillers..... **Ezekiel: Yeah.... yeah.... are we done yet?! Like please! I don’t know how to make a molotov cocktail for me to kill her! **Mia: We never mentioned that Nodoka died from that weapon.......... **Ezekiel: .......... **Ezekiel: FINE! I ADMIT IT! I KILLED THAT WHORE! But it was an accident! Besides it’s your fault it happened in the first place! **Mia: Why?! Because we were using her to find the money! **Mia: Wait..... you said it was an accident?! **Ezekiel: Look! I wasn’t lying! I never robbed the bank, but you would not believe me! You kept insisting I did so, simply because Nodoka used my car, to pin it on me! **Ezekiel: I was sick of you pulling these accusations on me! So when I saw Nodoka running away......... **Ezekiel: I ran after her! And I knocked her out and took her to a shed! **Ezekiel: I made that molotov cocktail, but I never wanted to use it to kill her! I just wanted to scare her into talking! **Ezekiel: When she woke up! I started a recording on my phone, and threatened to throw the cocktail, unless if she admitted who her accomplice is, and proved my innocence... **Ezekiel: Sadly.... I made the mistake of being close to her, where she kicked me in my bollocks..... **Ezekiel: I accidentally thew the cocktail at her! Where I had to jump out of the shed! Where the molotov cocktail exploded, and she burned to death......... **Mia: ........... **Mia: You never robbed the bank did you.... **Ezekiel: What was I trying to say! I was framed! **Mia: Unfortunately.... although you never intended to kill her, I’m afraid we still have to take you to trial...... At the trial...... **Judith: Mr B-bitch....... you are here being tried for the murder of Nodoka Kusama, how do you plead.... **Ezekiel: Not guilty! I already said: It was an accident, besides that tramp was pinning a robbery on me, in order for her friend to get away with the money! **Judith: I heard that it was an accident, but out of all the ways you could’ve proven your innocence, you chose to kidnap her, and force her to talk?! **Ezekiel: Well..... the police would not believe a single word coming from my mouth! They insist I was guilty of theft! I don’t regret kidnapping Nodoka! And I’m sure not sad at her death! Karma’s a bitch, just like me! **Judith: You sure don’t feel guilt over the crime! For this, I sentence you to 10 years in prison for the kidnapping, and manslaughter of Nodoka Kusama! Court dismissed!! After the trail.......... **Mia: I can’t believe it........ that while murder... it was basically our fault.... **Diego: Yes..... Hamida’s plan would have also worked perfectly if we never disrespected Ezekiel..... **Jones: Although we dealt with the killer, who thankfully was not Zoe, I’m afraid we still have to find the money and the robber, we blew our chance due to our attitude towards one of the ones suspected in performing the theft! **Zoe: I’m also concerned about something, I heard in the files that the killer lived alone with his 13 year old brother: Joseph Bitch, I can’t imagine how the kid feels with his only guardian behind bars........ **Rosie: Police! **Mia: Hello.... who are you.... **Rosie: I am Bruno’s friend, Rosie Summers, there is something wrong with Bruno! And I can’t find him anywhere! Bankrupted 5/6 **Jones: Although we dealt with the killer, who thankfully was not Zoe, I’m afraid we still have to find the money and the robber, we blew our chance due to our attitude towards one of the ones suspected in performing the theft! **Rosie: Police! **Mia: Hello.... who are you.... **Rosie: I am Bruno’s friend, Rosie Summers, there is something wrong with Bruno! And I can’t find him anywhere! **Mia: Bruno’s missing! We haven’t seen him in his armory for about half an hour.... **Rosie: Oh god..... **Mia: Don’t worry we’ll find him, but we’ll have to speak to you- **Jones: .. my wife have asked to see you for something...... **Mia: I’ll wait for you to talk to Rosie, you can go with Diego to see what Zoe wants.. *Ask Rosie about Bruno’s whereabouts (1 star) **Mia: Rosie, we’d like to know where you last saw Bruno.... **Rosie: Y-yes, I saw him in the woods, he walked past me while I was collecting blackberries, and he looked mad, and looking at his face, he must have been crying..... **Mia: Bruno cries?! Now that’s something you don’t hear everyday! We’ll have to search the woods! Thank you for your assistance! **Rosie: You’re welcome, here is a gift for your help.. *Investigate woods **Mia: The phone has a picture of Bruno and his girlfriend doing a couple selfie, that must be Bruno’s phone! We have to unlock it- **Mia: Never mind.... it had no passcode, let’s just send it to Clay, he may be able to confirm what made Bruno cry.... *Send phone to Clay. **Clay: , first of all! That phone you sent me was not Bruno’s.... and no wonder he was devastated! **Mia: If it didn’t belong to Bruno! Then who is it..... **Clay: The phone belongs to his girlfriend: Savannah Blake, and I looked at her contacts, and turns out that whore had been contacting many other guys.... **Clay: She even shared nudes, and flirted with them!!! **Mia: Oh god..... poor Bruno, she didn’t have a passcode on her phone, so he may have found out....... **Mia: We have to speak to Savannah about that disgusting thing she done!! *Confront Savannah about cheating on Bruno (1 star) **Savannah: Hello... you’re Bruno’s friends.... what are you doing at my house! **Mia: Listen hoe! We know you cheated on Bruno with several other men! We found your phone! **Savannah: My p-phone...... I was wondering where I left it....... last time I saw it, it was before I took a shower, and then when I got out, Bruno and my phone disappea- **Savannah: Oh shit! D-does he k-know......... **Mia: Of course he did! His friend Rosie told us she saw him in the woods crying! This is where we found your phone! **Savannah: O-oh........ I-I.......... **Mia (on the phone): Hello........... **Mia (on the phone): Bruno came back! Ok! We’ll come!!! **Mia: Anyway! Bye bye slut! *Comfort Bruno (1 star) **Bruno: Hello , hello Mia....... I’m sorry I made you both worry..... I wasn’t planning on being out for too long, something happened though, and I had to stay out for longer.... **Mia: Savannah cheated on you, we’re aware of that........... **Bruno: So you found out...... **Bruno: I j-just can’t believe after all the years we dated...... she does this! **Mia: Bruno...... everyone can be a cheater...... you’re too good for her, you know that......... what she done was terrible, and we understand your anger.......... **Bruno: Yes........ anyway, l-let’s just forget that......... why not go to a burger house and eat burgers, t-that’s better... *See what Zoe wants (1 star) **Diego: Mrs Jones, what do you need from us..... **Zoe: It’s about the killer.... I looked at his family tree, and it says that his mother have died 4 years ago, and his father was arrested for murdering her, leaving both him and his younger brother alone...... **Zoe: The killer was 19 when that happened, so he was able to take care of himself and his now 13 year old brother, but since Ezekiel’s in jail now, his brother has to find another place to live...... **Diego: Oh god........ **Zoe: But when I approached his brother, he pushed me, and ran off to somewhere else! And I can’t find him! **Diego: Don’t worry Mrs Jones! We’ll find him for you! **Zoe: Thank you! And here is a tip for your service.. **Diego: We may need to speak to Ezekiel first..... *Ask Ezekiel about his brother (1 star) **Ezekiel: What are you here for, did you come to ruin my life a little more?! **Diego: No..... we’re actually here in concern of your brother...... **Diego: Your brother is only 13 years of age, and he can’t take care of himself, he needs a family to care for him....... **Diego: A social worker tried to approach him, but he just pushed her, and ran off........ **Ezekiel: Oh Joseph.......... **Diego: We’d like to know whether you know where your brother could possibly be or not! **Ezekiel: I remember my brother liked to hang out in the area around the shed.... the one where I killed that whore in... **Diego: I see you still don’t regret killing your victim..... anyway let’s go there! *Investigate wrecked shed. **Box: I’m stuck! **Diego: Argh!!! That box is talking! **Box: The box is not talking! It’s me! I wanted to hide from the darn social worker! I didn’t know the box had auto lock! **Diego: Social Worker?! That must be Zoe! And you’re Joseph! **Box: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! *Unlock box (1 star) **Joseph: Finally! **Diego: Here you are kiddo! **Joseph: Ahh!!!! I have to....... **Diego (trapping Joseph): No! You won’t be going anywhere! We have to speak to you! *Talk to Joseph (1 star) **Joseph (crying): Please don’t take me to the social worker! I-I don’t want to leave Grimsdale! **Diego: Listen! We understand that you are afraid to move to another family! But you can’t live by yourself! **Joseph: But Ezekiel....... I won’t be able to see him again! **Diego: You can still visit him! Your brother murdered someone and he has to be punished! **Joseph: I......... **Diego: Look... we’ll take you to Zoe, she will speak to you, and comfort you, we have a job, which we have to do...... Later........ **Hamida: ! Diego! Quick! Follow me! I told Mr Hoover to guard the place! **Diego: What do you mean by guard?! **Hamida: I found the place where the robber hid their money! It’s in a secret base at Raphael’s junkyard!